


The Bet

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam & Victoria make a bet with Robert & Aaron, which leads to Robert & Aaron making a bet against each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Un... f-fuck... Rob! Ro-!"

Robert thrust up into Aaron with a rapid pace, digging his fingers into Aaron's hips as he came inside him, Aaron spilling over onto Robert's chest moments later.

"Fuck" Robert breathed, breaking into a large smile as he pulled Aaron down and kissed him.

 

Aaron broke the kiss and climbed from Robert, grabbing the towel and wiping them both before re-wrapping it around himself as Robert tied the condom up.

"Well that was... unexpected." Aaron mused with a grin as he walked across the room. "Only came down to get the towel."

"Yeah well, you can't expect to walk around naked and not have me pounce on you." Robert growled, laying back down on the sofa in their living room.

Aaron ruffled Robert's hair, before the door swung open.

"Aar-"

Adam looked at half-naked Aaron and then at Robert, the used condom still in his hand.

"Oh for fuck sake lads!"

Aaron darted upstairs while Robert wrapped the condom in some tissue, before Victoria walked in.

"What?!"

"Them two- at it again in the living room!"

She slapped his arm "Ugh, Adam! Didn't need to know!"

 

Victoria sat on the other sofa while Adam joined her.

"Who's idea was it to give you two a key again?" Robert asked.

Aaron came down the stairs dressed, half embarrassed half still laughing.

"Yours!" he shouted, before jumping on the sofa with his legs on Roberts.

 

Adam shook his head. "Do you two ever stop?!"

"What?"

"Seems like you're always attached!"

Both Aaron and Robert sniggered at the joke.

"Not _all_ the time" Aaron commented.

Adam scoffed. " _Most_ of the time."

"So what?" Robert laughed. "At least _we're_ active."

"You sayin' we're not?!" Adam retorted.

"Adam!- I'm not talking to my brother about our sex life!"

 

"Going on how many times he comes into the office with a face like a slapped arse, I'd say not often." Aaron teased.

"Oi! We do it at least twice a week!"

Victoria slapped him hard while Robert scoffed. "Twice?! Is that it?!"

"What's wrong with that?!" Victoria scowled, seemingly frustrated now.

 

"Nothing, I suppose for a married couple."

"Come on then big balls, how many do you two do it?!"

 

Aaron and Robert looked at each other.

"Erm, say 7 or 8 times a week? Give or take a few."

Adam sat forward with eyes wide. "Fucking 8 times a week?! Christ mate, your arse must get sore!"

Aaron scowled. "Fuck off!"

"And that's just.. y'know." Robert winked while mimicking penetration with his hand.

"ROB!" Victoria tutted, walking out of the room.

 

Robert laughed, while Adam shook his head.

"I bet you two can't go without it for more than a day!"

Aaron scoffed and sat up.

"What, you think that's easy Livesy?!"

"Yeah, it's not that hard to stay away from him. He's not _that_ irresistible." he said, winking at Robert.

Robert slapped his arm with an "Oi!", while Aaron just shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Right then." Adam shouted as he stood up. "I bet the pair of you to go without sex for two weeks! See which one of you caves first!"

"We both know who that'll be." Aaron scoffed.

Robert sat up. "What, you sayin' I can't keep my hands off you?!"

"I think this morning is a _prime_ example you can't!"

"I can."

"Sure."

"I CAN!"

"Alright! Fine then."

Aaron shook Adam's hand. "I'll bet you we can go two weeks without sex." and then he turned to Robert with his hand extended out. "And I bet you that you'll cave before I do!"

Robert looked up at him, contemplating for a moment. He was never one to turn down a challenge... even a sex one.

"Fine." he said, standing up and shaking Aaron's hand. "I accept!"

 

Aaron smiled and kissed him. "That's the last one of those you're getting too!"

Robert's face filled with shock. "W-what, no kissing either?!"

"No kissing, no hugging, no touching inappropriately, no sex, no nothing. Or is that too much for ya Sugden?!"

"N-no. That's fine. it'll be easy!" he retorted, not so confidently as he did before however.

Aaron smiled. "Right, work you!" he said, signalling Adam.

Adam kissed Victoria goodbye before heading out, Aaron winking at Robert as he did.

 

Robert ran to the front door and shouted to Aaron.

"Game on Livesy!"


	2. Chapter 2

The first night was easy enough. Both of them were chipper from their morning session to not feel the need to pounce on one another as soon as they walked through the door. There was a moment where the whole thing almost crumbled when both Aaron and Robert closed in to kiss out of habit upon arriving home only to violently pull away from each other moments before locking lips. They'd laughed at the close encounter and settled on the sofa, each on their own side with a takeaway.

"This is gonna be easy." Robert cheered with a smug smile.

"Yeah, for me. For you though?" Aaron teased with a shake of his head.

"You really do think I'm a sex craving maniac don't you?"

"It was one of the reasons I fell in love with you Rob" he laughed.

Robert smiled at the declaration of love. "Yeah well, I distinctly remember you sinking to your knees before I'd even walked into the room a few times."

Aaron scoffed. "I'm so gonna win."

"You aren't"

"Am."

"Aren't."

"Am"

"Aren't"

"Am-"

"-Alright I get it!" Robert shouted with a giggle.

 

Aaron scoffed and tucked into his food, Robert repeating his actions and they both fell silent watching the TV while eating.

 

"Aren't."

 

**

 

Robert woke the next morning with a ruffled brow as he opened his eyes to the view of a door. They'd both gone to bed and instead of their usual facing one another, bodies together with Robert's arms pulling Aaron in close and Aaron's face in Robert's neck, they'd climbed into bed far apart and faced away from each other. Robert didn't like it one bit, but for the sake of the bet, he'd let it happen. It was only for two weeks, surely it wouldn't be that hard? And anyway, he was sure Aaron would crack way before then.

 

Aaron's feelings were basically the same, although he knew it'd be worse for Robert. He often joked about Robert being cold blooded, and how Rob always wanted to be close to Aaron in bed because, in Robert's words Aaron was "his personal fuckable hot water bottle" and he himself always ran too cold, no matter how many layers of covers he had on him. For Aaron he was always a little too hot in bed, but the uncomfortable sensation of warmth was often cancelled out by the relaxing tone of Robert's breathing against his head.

He was more bothered about how he hadn't been asleep all that long; half the night he'd been unable to. He'd always had trouble sleeping the recommended 8 hours in the past, but since being with Robert he'd only not been able to sleep that long when Robert was out of town. He refused to make the connection that Robert's strong lean arms not wrapped around him had made the night unbearable, almost like a child without their favourite teddy.

 

Aaron rose from the bed with a groan and a deep sigh, wiping his face as he walked into the bathroom. Once Aaron had gone and Robert heard the sound of the shower, he repeated Aaron's actions, walking towards the bathroom instinctively, grabbing a towel on his way.

 

His hand hit the cold metal of the door handle and he soon realized that, today, and for the next two weeks, joint showers would be off the table. It was another one of their sickeningly sweet habits, Aaron would head in the shower first thing in a morning and take advantage of the brief period where the water went from cold to hot to cool down and Robert would join a few minutes later taking full advantage of the hot steamy water and the gorgeous wet body besides him.

He sighed with annoyance and walked back to the bed before he froze.

 

Robert smirked to himself before walking back to the bathroom, opening the door and whistling.

 

Realizing his presence, Aaron turned and shouted.

"Rob? What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower" he mused as he removed his boxers.

"Erm, aren't you forgetting something?"

"I'm fully aware Aaron."

 

Robert opened the shower door and climbed in taking advantage of their large shower head that allowed them both to shower apart while still covered by the water.

 

"Seriously?"

"What Aaron?" he smirked. "I'm sure you can control yourself can't you?"

 

Robert reached behind Aaron, causing Aaron to hold his breath before Robert pulled away with the soap in his hand. Aaron turned and scowled at himself.

He knew what Robert was doing. Despite the fact Robert was usually the one who couldn't keep his hands to himself, when it came to their shower time it was the other way around. It was something about how the water dampened the other mans golden locks and trickled down his lean abdomen that got him all types of fired up. But that wouldn't be happening today, he'd make sure of that.

 

They both stood showering apart, before Robert began groaning with pleasure.

 

Aaron turned slightly to see Robert lathering up his abdomen and dick with soap in his hand, his eyes closed as he smiled. Aaron felt himself grow hot and he pierced his eyes at Robert.

 

"D-do you have to-"

"-What Aaron?" he said opening his eyes with a smug grin. "Turn you on? I know you love this."

Aaron wasn't sure if he wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face with his fist or his lips, but resisted the urge to do both by carefully sliding past Robert without touching him and slamming the shower cubicle shut.

 

Robert laughed as Aaron left the room, Aaron shouting "arsehole" as he did so.

 

 

**

 

 

Aaron arrived at work on time, in fact, earlier than on time.

 

"Woah, what are you doing here before 8?!"

Aaron rolled his eyes at his best friends comment before sitting at his desk.

"Oh I get it" Adam grinned. "You and lover boy are keeping your hands to yourselves so no breakfast table quickie to make you late."

"We don't have sex at breakfast Adam" Aaron scowled. "And I'm not always late."

Adam gave him a knowing look.

"Not _all_ the time anyway."

 

"Alright then mate" he laughed. "So he's not caved in yet then?"

"No." Aaron replied frustratingly. "I expected him to cave in the minute he got home, but when he sets his mind to something he sticks to it."

"Yeah, hence why you're now his boyfriend." he laughed, gaining a chuckle from Aaron.

"Yeah I suppose. But he pulled a trick on me this morning. Jumped in shower with me and started stroking himself. He knows how I get tur..." Aaron's words faded as he soon realized who he was talking to. "You don't wanna know do you?"

Adam looked at him, the horrified expression on his face. "My best mate and my wife's brother? What the fuck do you think?!"

Aaron laughed.

"Gonna get him back though."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve that'll get him begging for it."

Adam just shook his head as he headed outside.

 

 

**

  
 

The plan formed in his head while he was doing the paper work on his desk. Aaron knew all the things that could get Robert turned on in an instant, but he wanted to make the win more enjoyable, so instead of going straight for the obvious choices to get Robert to cave he'd thought of the things that weren't so obvious that'd make Robert look like he was just too weak to resist. Aaron smirked as he heard the front door, jumping up and rushing into the kitchen.

 

Robert entered the living room and threw his keys in the bowl, shouting Aaron as he did so.

"Aaron?! You fancy going to the-"

Aaron walked back into the room, wafting his overalls.

"W-what are you wearing them for?" Robert muttered, swallowing thickly at the sight before him - Aaron in his blue garage overalls.

"Debs wanted me to help out at the garage. Put in a few hours."

Robert looked him up and down, licking his lips.

"What? You like what you see?"

Robert nodded while staring until he shook his head to stop his thoughts.

"I know what you're doing."

"Yeah well" Aaron murmured as he undid more buttons on his overalls, revealing his toned stomach and his happy trail. "It's working isn't it."

Robert swallowed again before shaking his head once more, rushing towards Aaron and standing in front of him.

"Go on then." Aaron whispered, his breath hot against Robert's lips. "You know you want to."

Robert looked down to Aaron and bit his lip. He put his hand out, but froze what could only be described as mere millimetres from Aaron's stomach and pulled himself away with a loud pained groan.

"Fuck you Aaron!"

 

Aaron fell onto the sofa laughing as Robert ran upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

He'd get him back. Boy would he get him back.

 

Robert brooded over his pint, deciding instead of heading home he'd get a beer with his family first. Only thing was, he was too busy thinking about ways to get Aaron to cave the 'family drink' was pretty much Vic and Andy's conversation with Robert nodding along.

 

"ROB!" Victoria shouted, clipping his ear with her hand.

"Ow! What's your problem!"

"You! Ignoring us. This was your idea remember!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

She looked at him for a few moments. "This is cause of that stupid bet isn't it?"

Robert nodded his head.

"For god sake. Adam's more interested in your sex life than ours! Won't stop bloody going on about it. And you've created some right trouble for me! He won't leave me alone!"

Andy grimaced. "Okay, if you're gonna sit here and talk about your sex lives I'm off!"

Andy walked away from the table, leaving Vic and Robert alone.

"I just need to get him to cave!"

She tutted. "Can you really not cope? For god sake Rob, your not a horny teenager!"

He shook his head with a ruffled brow.

"It's not that. I just.. I just miss it okay? Not the sex exactly, but... ugh."

"Aww. My brother misses his morning kisses and goodnight hugs does he?!"

"Shut up!" he moaned, going a light shade of red.

"It can't be that hard surely. I'm sure you have... ways, of getting him to cave. God knows you must of in the past."

Robert laughed, thinking of the times he and Aaron used to have, usually consisting of Robert having to do something to get Aaron to give in when he was pulling the neglected lover card.

"Yeah, I have a few."

She laughed and shook her head, standing up.

"Well you keep thinking on it big bro. Aaron's not _that_ bright, try and catch him off guard."

Victoria left, leaving Robert alone to continue thinking.

 

 

**

 

 

With a few more beers in him, Robert entered the house and locked up, before stomping upstairs.

"Aaaarrooon! Aaarroon! Baby where are yooouuu!"

Robert threw open the bedroom door, the light from the hall revealing Aaron on the bed wiping his eyes.

"Rob, what the FUCK are you doing!"

"Came to sleep next to my gorgeous boyfriend oooobviously!"

Aaron raised his eyebrows as Robert undid his belt before getting completely undressed.

"And what are you doing now?"

Robert smirked. "Turning you on. I'm gonna get you to give in!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah" he winked. "I'm totally gonna win."

"From the looks of things you're gonna give in before I do" Aaron laughed, nodding down to Robert's erect penis.

Robert held his base of his dick before jumping on the bed besides his boyfriend.

"You know you can't resist me."

Aaron crossed his arms.

"Really? Cause you think this is turning me on right now? You half cut?"

"Yeah." Robert smiled.

Aaron rolled his eyes and laid back down. "If you say so mate."

 

Robert ruffled his brow, scowling to himself.

 

Aaron closed his eyes and was just drifting back to sleep when he heard moaning. He rolled over to see Robert jerking himself off.

"Seriously?"

Robert stopped and looked at Aaron. "You know how horny I am Aaron? Not being able to touch you? Kiss you? Hold you?"

Aaron's expression fell serious.

"Not being able to feel you? Be inside you? Deep and hot?"

Aaron swallowed as Robert threw his head back, moaning with his eyes closed.

"To fuck you, until I cum on you, and make you eat it all up as you stare at me?

Aaron closed his eyes.

Roberts slick hand movements along his dick quickened, his breath loud and fast.

 "Rob-"

"Fuck Aaron, don't you want it?"

Aaron leant in slightly, Robert's hand stopping.

"Maybe."

"I know I fucking do" Robert growled.

"How drunk are you?!" Aaron laughed.

"Drunk enough that if something happens I won't remember it in the morning and it won't count" he whispered edging closer to Aaron.

"Really?"

"Really."

Aaron edged in closer, once again just millimetres apart from one another...

 

... then he pulled his head back and hit Robert in the face with a pillow full blow, causing Robert to jolt up slightly.

"I know you don't get drunk that easily, and when you do, you're out like a light. Nice try though."

Aaron turned around and closed his eyes with a smug smile while Robert pulled the pillow to his face and shouted into it.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only Day 3 but Robert felt his mood sour with each minute. He felt a bit pathetic really - that not having intimacy was affecting him this much. But the thought of wiping a smug smile of Aaron's face **WHEN** Aaron caved in seemed worth it, even still.

 

"Morning mardy" Aaron smirked, remembering last night.

Robert just grunted and Aaron tutted, rolling his eyes as he got some breakfast.

"What you working today?!" Aaron shouted.

"9-6, you?"

"Adam said he doesn't need me in today but I'm gonna pop in for a few hours, what you fancy for tea?"

"Dunno, but with this heatwave I'm pretty sure I'd be fine with a bag of ice."

Aaron laughed as he returned into the room, sitting on the sofa.

He watched Robert, the blonde man's expression sour.

"Good god man it's been 3 days, cheer up."

"What?"

"You. Face of thunder cause I won't sleep with ya."

"It's not cause of that!"

" _Sure_."

"It's not!"

 

Well it was, but he wasn't gonna admit to it. Feeling like a child who wasn't getting the love and affection from his mother.

 

Aaron just laughed.

"I'll make us something for tea, so don't bother coming in late or you'll find yourself locked out."

Robert huffed out a laugh and walked off, giving Aaron a murmured 'bye' as he went.

 

Aaron shook his head and bit his lip.

 

 

**

 

 

Robert returned home earlier than he intended to, deciding to finish work early and surprise Aaron by being the one to cook dinner. Aaron had text him and said Adam of course needed more help than he'd let on (as always) so he'd be finishing around 6 himself. Robert hadn't told Aaron he intended to cook, as it'd become an unwritten rule that Aaron would cook after Robert's disastrous attempts in the past. Aaron would cook when he was home first and if Robert was home first, he'd stick to ordering them a takeaway, warming up leftovers or taking them out for a meal. He figured that maybe if he made a proper effort, and actually succeeded that Aaron would be happy enough, that his other "surprise" would seal the deal and Aaron would finally cave in.

 

He took his time but he eventually got dinner sorted - deciding on just pasta and a tomato sauce would be easiest and least problematic. Then once he'd finished preparing and everything was more or less ready, Aaron text.

 

_A: Just finished, be 5 xxx_

 

Robert smirked and took off the apron, placing it on the side.

 

He'd need it again very soon.

 

***

 

5 minutes later and Aaron was back home. He sighed as he locked the car and walked towards the house. With another hard day at work he actually relished in how tired he was. He'd be happy to have some tea then collapse into a coma for the night.

 

He set his keys down and walked over to the sofa, taking off his hoodie.

"Rob?"

"Yeah?"

Aaron realized his voice was coming from the kitchen and began to walk towards the room.

"What you doin-"

 

Aaron froze still in the doorway of the kitchen, dazed by the sight before him.

 

 

All his vision focused on was two firm ass cheeks.

 

 

Aaron blinked a few times before looking up at Robert's smug face.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Making tea" he smiled, walking over to the table with two plates in his hand, placing them down and putting his hands on his hips.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about."

 

"What?" he asked, turning around then twisting his lips to look behind himself.

"Have I got something on my back?"

 

Aaron could feel his eyes dragging themselves over Robert's body, his heart rate quickening and all blood circulating below. Robert was stood, completely naked apart from his apron hanging from around his neck and tied losely at his hips, resting on his arse giving Aaron a perfect view of the back of Robert in all it's toned perked glory.

 

"I-is this payback or something?" he muttered, swallowing heavily.

"I don't know what you mean Aaron. I'm just making tea."

 

Robert sat down and motioned for Aaron to do the same.

"Without your clothes?"

 

"I told you." Robert then brought his fork to his mouth, sucking up a strand of pasta and made a point of swallowing loudly. "It's hot today."

 

Aaron rested his elbows on the table with his hands clasped together in fists, leaning his head against them.

"What's up Aaron? You look a little flustered?!"

Aaron scoffed and picked up his fork, focusing on his food as Robert sat back with his arms folded watching him.

 

"Like you said. It's just a hot day."

Robert huffed a laugh. "Well then."

 

Robert walked over to the freezer, Aaron's eyes following him as he did so. Robert made a show of bending over, his ass cheeks only parting slightly as he reached into the bottom draw and pulled out a bag of ice, placing it on the side and grabbing some in his hands, putting some in both their glasses and putting a cube in his own mouth.

"Have some ice to cool down."

 

Robert winked and sat back in his chair, once again watching Aaron.

Aaron took a large gulp of his cold beer, placing it back down and once again focusing on his food.

 

Robert just watched him for a few moments, before beginning to clink the ice against his teeth, grabbing Aaron's attention.

"Your dinners gonna get cold."

"Not really hungry. For that anyway." he teased, continuing to move the ice about in his mouth.

Aaron shook his head and placed his fork down, sitting back in his chair also.

 

"You know really isn't gonna work. I'm not gonna fold."

"Sure your not Aaron. Never said you would did I?"

They watched each other, both not speaking but just staring at one another.

 

Robert removed the apron from around his neck and thew it across the room, Aaron becoming increasingly aware that Robert is sat across from him completely naked. Robert then removed the ice cube from his mouth and fiddled it between his fingers, before holding it to his lips, before slowly trailing it down his neck, then chest, them abdomen before it disappeared under the table.

 

Aaron swallowed as he saw the wet trail leading down Robert's body, wanting nothing more than to follow the trail with his own lips.

 

He coughed slightly before standing up quickly, but his movement made the table jolt and Robert's dish of pasta fell into his lap.

 

"FUCK" Robert shouted, jolting up himself letting the pasta and bowl fall from his lap onto the floor.

 

Aaron's eyes widened and he burst into laughter, meanwhile Robert grabbed a towel and wiped himself down before storming out of the room and upstairs.

"Rob!" Aaron shouted, still half laughing but knowing Robert was now well and truly pissed.

 

 

**

 

 

He decided it was best if he tidied the kitchen while Robert was getting a shower. He was gonna go upstairs and talk to him but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face and it'd just cause a bigger argument. Instead, while Robert was in the shower he got changed into a black t-shirt and some shorts before collapsing on the sofa and waited for Robert to come to him.

 

Robert walked downstairs sometime later, falling into the nearby sofa, staring to the TV.

 

Aaron looked over to him and could see he was annoyed.

"Rob."

Robert didn't move or react and continued watching the TV.

"Robert."

He turned away slightly, still watching the TV.

"For fuck-"

Aaron picked up the remote and switched the TV off, walking over towards Robert and sitting on the coffee table beside him.

"For god sake man, I'm sorry alright?"

"No your not."

"I am if you're gonna be sulking. It was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen. Anyway, you're the one cooking naked!"

Robert scoffed and grabbed the remote, turning the TV back on, only for Aaron to snatch it from his hands and turn it off again.

"You're not making me the bad guy in this."

"Never said you were."

"Then stop acting like a child and lighten up."

"I'm not acting like a child!"

"Evidently." he retorted, motioning his hands to the man.

Robert scoffed again and grabbed the remote, but Aaron held onto it with a firm grip.

"Let go Aaron."

"No."

"I said, let. go."

"No."

Robert flared his nostrils and stood up, both men now stood holding the remote in their hands.

"Let me have the remote Aaron." he said, trying to be stern but his lips curling at the edges were failing him.

"No Robert." Aaron said, his expression much the same.

"Come on, let go!"

"No!"

Robert began to wrestle for the remote, neither willing to let it go.

Robert giggled as Aaron keeled over, holding the remote close to his stomach as Robert wrapped his hands around Aaron's waist trying to get the remote back.

Robert loosened his grip and tickled Aaron's side, causing Aaron to giggle himself and then tumbling onto the floor with Robert falling on top of him.

Robert continued to tickle Aaron until he let go of the remote and grabbed it, holding it into the air as Aaron tried to reach for it.

"Got it!"

They both breathed heavily, staring at each other before Robert lunged down to Aaron.

 

They both pushed their lips violently against one another's, Robert grinding down on Aaron as Aaron pushed up, causing their bodies to force together.

"What about the bet?" Aaron teased.

"Fuck the bet!" he breathed, throwing the remote away.

"Fuck me more like" Aaron laughed against Robert's lips, not wanting to break the contact.

Robert grinned as he pulled them both up, grabbing the back of Aaron's thighs and hoisting him up. Aaron wrapped his legs around Robert's waist as Robert placed them on the sofa. 

Robert kissed Aaron's neck and climbed from the sofa, kissing down Aaron's chest before pulling off both their boxers swiftly.

"Eager." Aaron teased.

Robert moved back up to Aaron's mouth and grabbed his face.

"You fucking bet I am!"

Aaron laughed as Robert leant into the draw, pulling out a condom and lube and quickly rolling the condom on himself.

 

"What, no foreplay?"

"I need to be in you." Robert growled with a wink.

Aaron pushed Robert back up and turned them around, pushing him back into the sofa before grabbing the lube. He straddled Robert and put a generous helping on his hole and sticking two fingers in, before coating Robert's dick with more and slowly sliding onto him.

"Oh _ffuuuccckk_ " Robert breathed, releasing his grip on Aaron's hips and letting his hands fall down to his side with a sigh at the sensation.

Aaron continued descending on Robert's dick before grinding against his crotch, letting Robert fill him fully.

"C-christ I forgot how b-big you were."

Robert smirked at the compliment and grabbed back onto Aaron's hips, beginning to thrust up as Aaron bounced on him.

 "M-missed this, so much!"

"Me t-too!"

"Can't believe-believe we gave t-this up for..."

Both Aaron and Robert stopped their movements and looked at each other.

"We didn't even bet for anything."

Robert scowled "Oh for fuck-"

Aaron grabbed Robert's face, kissing him hungrily as he laughed against him.

"Right-"

Robert grabbed Aaron's hips tight and picked up the pace, Aaron then leant back and began to moan loudly into the air.

"F-fuck fuck FUCK!"

Robert joined him, both filling the room with sounds of skin-slapping-skin, breathy moans and quiet expletives...

 

 

 

So much so that they didn't hear the front door open and close.

 

 

"Aar- OH FOR FUCK SAKE!"

Aaron demounted from Robert and sat next to him quickly, pulling the cover over their crotches to protect their modesty as Adam shielded his eyes and turned away.

"It's been 3 fucking days lads! 3 days!"

Aaron and Robert giggled before Adam made sure the coast was clear and walked in front of them.

"Alright, hand it over!" he smiled.

 

Robert and Aaron looked at one another.

"Hand over what?"

"The..."

Adam gave them a bewildered look then his eyes widened.

"Fuck!"

Aaron and Robert began laughing.

"Yeah, we realized it too. Never actually bet on anything!"

"For fuck-"

"-So all this was basically for nothing" Robert moaned.

"Well, I have a moral victory!"

"And.. what you gonna do with that exactly?" Aaron teased.

"Err.." Adam pierced his eyes at the pair of them as they laughed.

 

 

"Now fuck off, I've got a job to finish!" Robert shouted as he grabbed Aaron's hips.

Adam turned around and stormed out of house as Aaron and Robert continued laughing, drowning out the sound of Adam swearing loudly down the street.


End file.
